


Helping Uncle Iroh

by drunkunicorn



Series: How It Should Have Been [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Healing, Slow Burn, Soft Zuko, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkunicorn/pseuds/drunkunicorn
Summary: When Azula shoots Iroh in the abandoned village of Tu Zin, Zuko begs for Gaangs help.





	Helping Uncle Iroh

“Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I’m done.” Azula raised her hands in a mocking surrender. “I know when I’m beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor.” Despite her words everyone around her stayed alert in the small, abandoned Tu Zin village.

In this nerve tingling moment Iroh stole a glance at the kids. They stood next to each other - enemies ready to face a common enemy _together_. He looked at the small but powerful earthbender, who was also a nice companion. He looked at his nephew, Prince Zuko, and felt like this is where he’s supposed to be – among _these_ people. He looked at the Water Tribe siblings and, for a moment, wished that Zuko’s and Azula’s relationship was like theirs.

Azula noticed Irohs attention slipping from her and couldn’t help but smirk and immediately thought of a plan. She would use the old, good-hearted General as a distraction and make her escape. Not wasting a second more, she shoots Iroh with a delicate stream of her blue flame. For Zuko everything went into slow-motion.

He saw Azula move and saw the flames come out of her finger. His eyes traveled the fire, which resembled water in its movement and color. He saw the flame connect with his Uncles shoulder. Both Iroh and Zuko screamed out of pain and shock. Not waiting for the others to attack Zuko shot _his_ fire at Azula and saw that the others joined him. He even saw Sokkas boomerang flying at Azula but she wrapped herself with fire and when the dust from the blast settled she was gone.

Zuko didn’t waste time looking if Azula was gone, he knew she was. Instead he ran to his Uncle who was laying on the ground, not moving. Everyone watched Zuko as he dropped to his knees and let out a frustrating cry. Katara felt sorry for Zuko and his Uncle. It was clear that they both were struggling with the path destiny had put them on. And no one, not even Prince Zuko, deserved to lose someone he clearly loved and needed in his life.

“Zuko, I can help.” Katara offered in a low voice and took a step towards him. Instead, Zuko shouted at them to leave and tried to scare them off with his fire. But in this situation his fire held no fury or strength, only sorrow and pain. Katara sighed and everyone turned to leave this painful and oddly moving moment.

Zuko watched his Uncle take shallow breaths and tried to think of what to do now. But all he could think of was what would happen if Iroh died. With a stinging realization he realized that Iroh was his father. He had stayed with him after Zuko’s banishment, he taught him fire bending and life lesson with a fatherly softness. All Iroh tried to do was make Zukos life easier for him just by _being_ with him. And he did. Silently admitting he couldn’t do anything to help, the proud Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation sighed and called out to Katara and the rest of the team.

“Wait.” Zuko turned around and saw the group stop and look at him. He lowered his head to the ground, bowing to the group. Zuko raised his head and looked straight in Kataras eyes. “Can you help him? _Please_.” Katara gave a silent nod and walked to Zuko and his Uncle. She motioned Zuko to move away so she would have space and he quickly moved to sit by Irohs legs. Aang and the rest didn’t move, they just watched as Katara kneel by Zukos uncle.

No words were spoken as Katara opened her water pouch and bended out the water. Zuko watched Katara with worried eyes as she brought the water to the wound and moved it in slow circles. As the water started to glow the old general stirred and groaned. Zukos eyes left Kataras face and moved to her face. He sat in awe looking at the concentrated face of the waterbender who he had fought multiple time. He soft blue glow reflected on her face and her eyes shined in the light.

Zukos breath hitched in his throat at the sight. He watched the waterbender gently move her hands, he watched the gentle water glow and he was amazed. Zuko knew how strong and destructive this seemingly calm element could be. And just like the element, he knew the powers of the girl wielding it. His heart skipped a beat at the respect he now developed for Katara and water bending. Katara was the first one to break the heavy silence.

“He’s a sleep now but we have to move him and keep him warm. The shot is close to the heart so when he wakes up I’d like to take another look at it.” she looked at Zuko as if asking his permission to keep healing him. Stunned by the fact that Katara _herself_ suggested she stay and help nurse Uncle Iroh back to health, Zuko could only nod. Katara motioned for the rest of them to come and help them.

“So how do we do this?” Sokka asked when they came to stand next to Iroh “No offence, but I don’t think we _all_ could lift him up and carry him in one of those buildings.” 

“We can’t just drag him in a random building. By the looks of it all of the building here will collapse _sooner_ rather than later.” Zuko could only stare at the Water Tribe siblings discussing where to take his Uncle. A huge wave of gratitude washed over Zuko. A small foot slammed the ground next to Zuko and he looked the small earthbending girl. _She must be the Avatars earthbending teacher_ , he thought.

“There’s a decent house not far from here. But it’s on a hill.” Zuko noticed her dull eyes. He wondered how she would know about the house if she was blind but decided not to question it since they’re helping him when they had _no_ reason to.

“How are we going to get Uncle up there?” he decided to speak for the first time. Their heads turned to him as if they had forgot he was there.

“We could get Appa to fly us there. He should be rested enough to fly.” Aang piped up. They all nodded and with no other word got to work. While Aang flew to get Appa, the earthbender gently raised his Uncle on a platform. Few minutes later Aang returned on Appa and jumped in the saddle to help guide Iroh on. Zuko felt a bit awkward when everyone was climbing on the giant fur ball because he didn’t know if he was welcomed too. But he was saved from this when a bird ran across the street.

“Could you take my Uncle to the house? I have an ostrich-horse to catch.” Aang nodded and flew off. From above the gang saw Zuko approach a large ostrich-horse and jump on its back. Searching the skies Zuko saw the sky-bison and followed them.

In the saddle Katara found fresh bandages and started wrapping the old mans shoulder while Sokka was leaning on the rails and skeptically looking at her.

“Why are we helping the guy, who followed us for months and kidnapped Aang at the North Pole?” he finally asked when house was drawing near.

“Because he practically _begged_ us to. And his Uncle has never done anything bad to us.” Katara answered shooting her brother a disapproving look and finished her work.

“He said Zuko is lost and he hopes he will find the right path.” Toph said as if she was describing todays weather. “They need each other. They’re a family.” The last bit she said quietly to herself but all of them still heard it. “What?” Toph finally asked sensing their confused looks “I talked to the old man in the forest. He serves delicious tea.” And with that they had arrived at the house.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought it would be a two part thing but I think it's nicely ended and doesn't need a second part. I wrote what I wanted here and the second part would just be repetition.


End file.
